


Dominate

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Domanation, F/M, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br/>Characters: Raph <br/>Relationship: Raph/reader <br/>Request: Raph is my favorite and I was wondering if you could do another Raph x reader lemon? Like they do it doggy style while roleplaying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate

Smirking, you sit on the bed, waiting for Raph. He had told you last week about one of his fantasies, which you never thought he would ever confine in anyone. He told you that he would like to try being dominate. Normally when you both were intimate, both were in control but the more you thought about it, the more it turned you on to have Raph fully in control. So you had put on a lace red lingerie and knee high red stocking with no panties. You had done yourself up for tonight and you were just as excited to see the look on Raphs face when he came in.   
You had left the window open and told him to just come in and close it behind himself. You hadn’t told him what you had in mind but you knew he would jump at the opportunity.   
You heard a small thud which you knew was Raph coming in and closing the room. You quickly pushed yourself back on the bed so you were lying down in a sexy position.   
“[y/n]-?” Raph called out as he walked into the room and froze, his eyes falling on your body.   
“Hi Raph.” You purred, motioning for him to come over, which he does. He walks over to you in a daze, as though he couldn’t believe his eyes.   
You move so you were kneeling as Raph crawled on to the bed in front of you, his hands hesitating before touching your sides and pulling you closer.   
“Raph, remember what you told me last week?” You ask running your hands up and down his sides then up to his shoulders. Raph, who was unable to speak, just nodded as his eyes racked over your body.  
“I want to do it. I want you to dominate me.” You bit your bottom lip as Raphs eyes widened.   
“Really?” He breathed, almost as if he couldn’t be alive his luck. All you could do was nod.   
You had done nothing but think about it, even dreaming about him taking you in every way he liked. It made you so turned on that you just had to have him tonight.   
“Turn around.” Raph breathed, his voice low and husky, sending a rush of pleasure through your body as you turned away from him, still kneeling with your hands on your lap, waiting for his next move.   
You heard him move and then you felt him moving behind you. You saw a red material come into view which you knew was Raph mask but the eyeholes were moved so when it was placed over your eyes, you couldn’t see anything.   
You felt Raph pushing gently on your shoulders and you quickly obeyed, leaning forward so your hands were holding yourself up of the bed. Raph placed a hand either side of your hip and pull you so your ass was in the air. You knew Raph liked doggy but this was different.   
Raphs hands travelled up and down your sides, caressing and sometimes pinching your sides, making you let out a small yelp. Then his hands came to rest on your ass. You felt one of his hands raise of your ass then to come back down to spank you.   
You let out a moan when his hand connected with your skin. His hand caresses where he had just hit and then he repeated the action. You let out another moan, your head falling forward again.   
“That’s it, good girl.” Raph breathed as he leaned forward to kiss down your spin. You couldn’t help but arc your back as his hot breath and lips caught you off guard.   
as he reaches your ass, he playfully bites your firm backside, making to gasp. You heard him chuckle as he moved down between your legs. He pushed your legs apart but you felt him pull away.   
his hands began to move up your thighs and dangerously close to your hot core but then away again. You were dying to be touched by him and in a desperate attempt, you arched your back to raise your ass higher in the air so your core was easier for him to access.   
“Someones eager.” Raph chuckled as he leaned back down.   
You felt his breath on your core, and then felt his tongue running around your clit.   
You let out a long moan as your hips buckled towards his mouth. His tongue continued to tease your clit while his hand rub up and down your legs.   
You grasped at the sheets beneath you. You hadn’t been with Raph in over a week and because if your own mind and dreams giving you sexual torture, you knew you were going to get close to your release quickly.   
And you were right.   
Raph slid one of his fingers inside you as he started to suck hard on your clit. You gasped as you felt the knot in your lower stomach tighten. You tried to tell him, to keep him going as your orgasm approached rapidly.   
“Raph, god- im- im.” But just as you were about to orgasm, Raph pulled away.   
You nearly collapsed in your bed as your gasped, your whole body shaking as the denial raked your body. You heard Raph chuckling from behind you and you felt him move closer. Then you felt him pressing his hard member against your wet core. But he didn’t enter straight away.   
“Raph, come on!” You growl, your sexual frustration getting the better of you.   
“Now [y/n], im in charge. And ive decided to use one rule.” Raph leaned forward, his chest against your back as he whispered in your ear, biting your earlobe when he finished his sentence.   
“What is the rule?” You said in a breathless whispers earning another chuckled from Raph you was obviously enjoying himself.   
“simple. If you want something, you have to beg me for it. If you want me inside you, you have to beg me. If you need me to go faster, you beg. If you want to come, you beg. And I might not always fulfil your wish.” Raph growled in your ear as he spanked your rear, making you jump. He pulled away, his member still pressed against your core as he rubbed small circles with his self.   
“Please, Raph.” You moan, but you knew it would probably not be enough for him. He was enjoying himself and he wanted you to suffer.   
“What?” He chuckled, playing the stupid card. You growl a little before giving it all up.   
“Please, Raph. Fuck me. I need your cock inside me more than I need to breath. Please!” You were rewarded when Raph slid fully inside you, his hands grasping at your sides as you let out a long moan.   
He didn’t waste any time going soft as he began to fuck you fast. His speed took you by surprise but you needed care. It felt so good and it was exactly what you needed. You needed him to go hard and fast tonight. You didn’t care about anything else but him at the moment and there was nothing else you could focus on.   
You felt one of Raphs hands run up your spin and close to your hair and then away again. You instantly knew what he wanted and you knew how to show him you wanted it too.   
“Raph, pull my hair. Please.” You moan and before you had finished your sentence, Raph had gathered most of your hair in his hand and pulling on your hair. You tilted your hair back and moaning as the pleasure and pain. He didnt pull your hair hard but it was the perfect ratio.   
Raph started to growl as he sped up.   
“Your. Hands.” Raph grunted, spanking you with his free hand when you didn’t respond straight away.   
But you quickly caught on. You lowered yourself down you were pressed into the mattress and raised your hands behind your back. Raph took them together hand held them against your lower back as he continued, hammering you into the mattress.   
You could barely hold back your moans of pleasure as Raph drove you to back to the peak of your orgasm. Not wanting to be denied again, you turned your head slightly even though you couldn’t see him.   
“Raph, please. Let me come.” You moan and instantly hear him let out a deep moan of his own.   
“Yes, god yes!” Raph growled as if it was a command.   
You couldn’t hold it back.   
Your orgasm hit you like a train. Maybe it was the denial from earlier, maybe it was the time between the last time you had had sex with Raph, maybe the pleasure and pain, maybe the face you couldn’t see or maybe it was how much he was enjoying this, you didn’t know. But your body shook with pure ecstasy as you struggled to keep your legs still. Raph let out a bunch of low grunts and moans as he gave one last thrust before his orgasm claimed him and his seed flowed inside you.   
For a moment, you both stayed in that positions, basking in your orgasm till you felt Raph pull out and let go of your hand and hair. You pushed yourself up on shaking hands but before you could do anything, Raph had removed the red mask from your face.   
You blinked at the sudden light but your eyes quickly focused on Raph.   
His cheeks were bright red and he was panting but he was looking at you as if he was waiting for you to confirm it was fine.   
“Raph. That was-unbelievable.” You beam at him, turning so you could wrap your arms around him.   
“Unbelievable good?” He asks, his hand coming up to run through your hair.   
“Amazing.” You confirm and Raph smiles at you.   
“It really was.” He chuckles, pulling you close. “Can- can we do that again?” He asks, a little shyly.  
You couldn’t help but giggle as you pull away and pull him under the covers.   
“of course.” You cuddle into Raph, who spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing you with such softness. You looked forward to the next time you and Raph could be like this again because you knew that after, he would be loving and caring in contrast to the dominate and demanding.   
You couldn’t wait and nor could he.


End file.
